Pastel Lips
by Forgotten Remedy
Summary: Naminé has always been praised for her artwork but she was secretly lonely. When she draws a picture of a boy who she solumnly wishes was real, the same boy appears in her living room the next day!
1. Chapter 1

Soooo, this is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh on me, I am still learning so please be patient . Please give me any tips on how I could improve this story but be reasonable. If I receive at least one review, I will continue with this story. I'll do the best I can on updating and thanks for reading! :D Okay, annnnyyyway, on to the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way. All rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

Chaper 1:

The paintbrush gently stroked the beige-tinted paper with the utmost care. Many colors experimented with the rough paper, as if the paintbrush had a mind of its own and created an image that I could not control. The dim light that came from the now rising sun gleamed through my art room window, shining on my painting. My hands worked diligently but not rushed, enjoying the masterpiece that they were creating. I actually felt at peace watching this picture that was slowly coming into view. It's not that I despised any form of art, it's just that, maybe I've only been painting what I think that the community would enjoy and not even thinking of how I felt about my own piece.

People always tell me that, "You have such a natural gift, Naminé!" or "Never stop practicing your talent!" You would think that an artist like me, or any artist for that matter, would enjoy the flattery of other people but… I don't really express any feeling. Sure I put on a smile and thank every person who has commented on my work, but I feel like I'm just putting on a show for them. Maybe that's all I'm worth.

My cell phone lightly vibrated in my faded blue jeans pocket, just enough for me to be startled. My hand reached in and flipped it open; 7:30 a.m. "Crap! I don't even have my paintings put together yet!" I yelled to myself as I frantically searched for the pieces that I would be presenting at the School of Arts. I was so deep in thought that I didn't have time to prepare, and I know that Prof. Lockheart has given me enough pardons for being late as is. Five minutes have passed and I somehow manage to gather everything I needed for today. I ruffled my blond hair to make it somewhat decent and I plummeted out my apartment door.

Of course, as soon as I take my first step outside, the sun's rays blinded my eyes. "For once, could it just rain out here?!" I yelled at no one in particular. Cursing under my breath I still managed to propel forward. I glanced at my watch, quarter till 8. At this rate, I'll never make it in time! A yellow car swiftly passed by that was closer to the city sidewalk then it should have been. I was about to turn around and yell at the reckless driver but then I realized something: Wasn't that a taxi? I've wasted all that time running when I could have taken a taxi? I swear I am so slow sometimes! I quickly paced to the busy intersection where most of the yellow vehicles would be at.

I was practically tripping on my black sneakers but at this point, I really don't care. I probably only have thirteen minutes to get to school on time. I made a sudden halt close to the corner of the street as soon as I saw a taxi ready to pass by. Here it goes, I thought cheerfully. "Hey! Taxi!" I yelled as I waved my hand towards the vehicle. The driver didn't even bother to slow down and I'm sure that he could at least hear my big mouth. This is ridiculous! I walked onto the road subconsciously, but could you blame me? This guy was starting to get on my nerves and I really needed to get to school. "Taxi!!!" I tried yelling once more. A loud honking noise came from behind me and I turned around slowly. A huge semi was coming straight towards me and I couldn't move. C'mon feet, move! I was a deer in headlights. I couldn't think, all I could do is stand here on the middle of the road.

"Naminé, look out!" A young boy's voice that probably could be heard over the traffic was coming from my side. I could hear his frantic footsteps coming towards me. I wanted to face him, to see who it was, but I was too frightened by the monstrous vehicle coming right at me. A strong force pushed me on to the sidewalk, painfully but just in time. I was so scared, but my breathing began to return to a normal pace. I looked up to see my hero, and I couldn't believe who it was.

"Roxas…?" He looked down to face me, fear and relief in his blue eyes. We have been friends pretty much since we were kids, and after we graduated from high school together, we sort of lost touch with one another. I told him that I would be going to art school starting in the fall and I'm sure that he told me that was moving to Destiny Islands but why is he still here?

"Are you alright?" his tone barely louder than a whisper, his eyes still locked on my face. His golden blond bangs covered his eyes but only just enough to where his blue irises were still visible. His skin tone was still a bit tan but not that noticeable. And he still wore the black and white checkered wristband that made for him on his 10th birthday. He hasn't changed one bit.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

"You idiot! Do you even realize what could have happened if someone didn't do something?!" His tone got surprisingly harsh and loud, but his eyes still sincere.

"I'm sorry! It's just that, I didn't want to be late for school and… wait, why are you even here?"

He sighed heavily and managed to show a slight smile, but his eyebrows still furrowed. "Hello to you, too. I couldn't afford any of the homes on the island, so I decided to stay here and find work until I'm able to buy one. It may take a couple of years but it's worth it."

"It's good to see you again but, Roxas?"

"Hm?"

"You can let me go now," I said and slightly blushed from the embarrassing position that we were in. The way his right arm cradled my back and how his left hand sternly griped my shoulder was, well, extremely awkward. His face blushed madly with different shades of red and let me go immediately. He rubbed the back of his head and I giggled. He gave me the strangest look and I just smiled, he smiled back.

"S-so, do you need me to walk you to school?" he asked, his face still bright red.

"More like run, but that's okay, I'll just catch the next taxi. I'm probably late as is." He looked a little disappointed but still smiled at me.

"I guess I'll see you around then,"

"Yeah, see you," I said as I waved good bye to my dear friend.

"Bye," he said and waved back, too.

"Hey Roxas!"

"Yeah?" he asked as he swiftly turned around.

"Call me sometime. I know you know my cell number!"

"Y-yeah, I will!" and he turned around once again and jogged down the sidewalk.

~*~*~*~*~

The taxi swerved to the left lane and made a dead stop by the entrance of the art school. The auburn brick building towered marvelously over Twilight Town, in all of its three-story glory. It may not be the tallest building around but the width was remarkable. The endless rows of windows were a bit small for their own good but they were so old that I guess it really didn't matter. I guess you could say that it gave this old academy some value.

"Thank you so much for the ride!" I said anxiously and in a rushed tone. I slammed a twenty into his hand and I catapulted out the car door. I steadily climbed the short cement stairs and made my way through the doors. Alright, all I have to do is get to the end of the wide, gaping hallway, make a sharp turn to the right, climb the staircase, and go into the first door on the left, no biggie! But then, I just had to do it. I turned to face the clock on the wall. Only one minute to avoid my ultimate doom.

I raced down the tile pathway, not caring that my black sneakers were squeaking against the floor and probably distracting the other classes. I will not be late again! Almost running into the brick wall, I made a sharp turn just in time. I skipped every other step to save some time and I finally made it to the second floor. My heart was pounding faster than my feet stomping on the floor. Where is that door?! My eyes never looked away from the left wall, then I finally spotted the stained wooden door. My right hand desperately grabbed the silver knob and pulled roughly, but it wouldn't open!

"What the heck?!" I tried once more but still nothing. Why? It's always opened for me before, and Ms. Lockheart never locks her door! I never stopped pulling until… I plummeted forward. I fell flat on my face, laying there like a complete idiot. I looked up embarrassed and saw Ms. Lockheart, with one hand on the doorknob and the other resting on her hip, giving me the strangest expression.

"Have you ever tried pushing?" she said as she tucked a strand of her raven hair behind her ear.

"Oh, r-right," I said, trying to force a quirky smile.

"Well, at least you made here by eight this time," she said as she offered to help me up by lowering her hand. I gladly took it. "You know these artists have been waiting for quite some time to see you, right?"

"Yeah I know, sorry" I said with an apologetic smile. Okay, so maybe this really wasn't a class I was participating in… today anyway. Artists around the area have heard so much about my work that they wanted to see me (but mostly my art) in person. The dean organized the entire event in my homeroom, but Ms. Lockheart strongly rejected. She knows that I hate being involved in groups of people that I don't even know but I know that she secretly wanted the world to know of my work, this was just the first step. So here I am looking like a complete moron by falling on my face, about to show these people how artistic I really am.

"As you could already tell, this is Naminé. I'm sure that she's anxious to show you her unique works," she said as she placed a hand on my shoulder. She's such a good liar that it was almost scary.

"It's very nice to see all of you wonderful artists," I said, placing the rough pieces of paper with dried paint on Ms. Lockheart's desk, "Please come see." Like a moth to the flame, they practically swarmed the desk. By the look on their faces I could already tell that they were intrigued with the paintings. They talked amongst themselves, though I could barely hear what they were saying. All I knew that I was receiving compliments under their breath.

We ended up staying for the whole morning. The other artists turned out to be really nice people, and we discussed mostly art, of course. As soon as it hit noon, they had to leave but before they left the each complimented me. I said thank you to each individual and watched them walk out the door. I began to pack up my drawings and headed for the door.

"Bye Ms. Lockheart! See you on Monday!"

"Wait, Naminé. Do you have minute?" she said with concern in her eyes.

"Sure, what's up?" She looked out the window for a mere second and looked back at me.

"Well, I'm getting married to my boyfriend, Cloud Strife," she said with a slight smile planted on her beautifully framed face.

"Congratulations!" I said excitedly. I was so happy for her but yet, she still looked uncertain on how she should feel. I quickly calmed myself down.

"Yes, I'm happy, too, but we're moving to his home town, to Hollow Bastian." My heart began to sink. Please don't say what I think you're about to say. "I'm leaving tomorrow and… I won't be able to work here." No, not her. The only real friend, besides Roxas, that I talked to, that understood me, was leaving. My eyes began to swell up with tears but I did my best to hold them back.

"So, as a parting gift, I have something for you." She went behind her desk and revealed a slim black box tied shut with a single pink ribbon.

"Ms. Lockheart, you didn't have to-"

"Hey, stop calling me that. I told you to call me Tifa. You make me sound really old," she said and we both giggled under our hidden tears. "Open it."

I sniffled quietly and carefully untied the silk ribbon and removed the black lid. I swear if I didn't cover my mouth with my hand I might have started crying at this very moment. Inside the cardboard box was a set of pastels, brand new beauties.

"I thought you could experiment with something other than paint. It should be good for you." I ran up to her and hugged her tightly. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I began to sob right on her clothes, but she returned the embrace.

"Thank you… Tifa," I said trying to control my crying. She broke the embrace and got down to my level (me= 5'2, Tifa= 5'8).

"Take care of yourself. You're a good kid."

~*~*~*~*~

I couldn't' stop thinking about Tifa that evening. She was the only one who understood my feelings toward art. She listened to me, she's… my best friend. And yet, on the other hand, she's getting married Weddings are so wonderful, when two people who are absolutely perfect for each other and have a strong love that cannot be broken. I'm so glad that she has found herself the perfect man, someone who completes her. I'm kind of envious of her. I have never truly had a boyfriend before. I looked at the couch where I placed the box of pastels. I smiled and grabbed it.

My hands gently brushed the pastels in my sketchpad. I didn't know exactly what I was drawing, I just opened my mind and let the magic work through my fingers. I never realized how beautiful pastels were until I actually used them. They're so unique; I think I might like them better than paint!

I made some finishing touches and held the drawing out in front of me. It was a boy, and actually, it was pretty good if I do say so myself. I have never drawn an actual person before but for a first time drawing one, I liked it. The boy had humorous brown spikes that looked as if they would pop out of the paper. His blue eyes drew me in, like some sort of hypnosis. Even if they were fake, something so humane and kind flashed through to me. I placed my hand carefully on the paper in front of me.

"Sora…" I whispered. I don't know where that name even came from; all I knew was that I could just feel in my heart that it was the appropriate name for him. Still holding onto my sketchpad, I walked to my apartment window and looked to the sky. The stars gleamed brighter then the sun, an endless sky. I closed my eyes.

"Please… I don't want to be lonely anymore. I want someone to be with me, until the end." I reopened my eyes and looked at my drawing once more. I smiled and walked to the couch to place it there. I paced slowly to my room but before I opened my bedroom door, I looked back at the couch where Sora lied. I then slowly turned back around and turned off the lights.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was kind of boring ^^', personally I really don't care for it. I know its rushed it in some places but I promise you that the next upcoming chapters will be a lot better, I'm just glad that I got this chapter done and out of the way lol. Thanks for reading! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! ^_^ I just wanted to say thank you to **stefanie51** and **Animelover09** for the wonderful reviews they left. It means a lot to me, so thanks so much you two :D! I wish I could have uploaded this chapter sooner than this but I kind of was lazy this week but I hope you enjoy it, I think it's better than the first but oh well, lol, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts in anyway, I only own the story. Everything else goes to their respective owners.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and winced when the sunlight shone threw my bedroom window. I practically jumped out of bed and walked to the window. The sunlight stilled shined brightly and radiantly, even though morning always looked like evening. The view was beautiful when I was standing in my elevated apartment. A few pigeons flew near me and cooed in different octaves. Just another boring Saturday, I suppose, I thought as I headed for my bedroom door.

The memories of Tifa began to flood through my mind. This isn't my intention at all; I just want to go through with this day without thinking about her! I don't want to cry anymore, I cried enough last night until I fell asleep. Then, I reminisced about yesterday, when she gave me the slim box of pastels. Her serious yet gleaming face flashed in mind, and the last words she spoke to me.

_"Take care, you're a good kid."_

"Tifa…" I spoke aloud, and a tear streamed down my right cheek. I shook my head and desperately wiped my face with my arm. C'mon Naminé, pull it together. There's nothing I can do now. It is what it is. I let out a large sigh and exited my room. Maybe a good breakfast will help get my mind off of things. I forced a smile and walked to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Naminé."

"Huh? Oh, morning," I yawned. Wait. Just. A. Moment. I rotated ever so slowly to where the mysterious voice was coming from, the living room. I blinked several times, and I even rubbed them a couple times to make sure I wasn't imagining the boy standing by my couch. That can't possibly be who I think it is… can it?

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" Those brown spikes, that comical smile, and those aesthetic blue eyes. It can't be, it just can't be! The boy turned his head slightly, as if he was confused that I didn't know who he was.

"I'm Sora, and I think I would know my own creator when I see her," he said with a huge smile still planted on his face. He never took his gaze off me; it was like he was trying to read me, like an open book. I stood there like post, not moving, just barely breathing. I have to say something. There's so no way that it could be him.

"Th-that's not possible. He's in my sketchbook!" I sped walked to the couch and accidently brushed against his skin. My arms were already forming goose bumps. I grabbed my precious item and flipped to the page where I drew Sora.

"See? He's right-" I stopped. My eyes widened in disbelief. There's no way, the page is blank! Not a single pencil outline was shone, just an unused piece of beige paper. My head slowly looked up to face my living drawing. When I met his gaze, he just smiled at me, but then he gave me a questioning look.

"Didn't you read the note inside that black box?" What? But I didn't even see anything in there, just the pastels inside. He then gave me a reassuring look in his eyes to just look for it now. I sighed quietly and put down the sketchbook in exchange for the black cardboard box. I removed the lid once more and sure enough, there was a small piece of paper folded twice inside. My hand carefully grabbed the paper and unfolded it. I read aloud:

_Naminé,_

_I hope you like this gift. You wouldn't believe what I had to do just to get a small set like this, but that's not why I'm really writing this. These pastels are anything but ordinary. If you put your whole heart into what you're drawing, the pastels' magic will make the picture come to life. I know it's too uncanny to be true, but believe me, I think this is exactly what you need. Unleash your creativity, dear. I trust you with these amazing pastels, you're a good kid._

Tifa

_P.S. I hope you were planning on coming to my wedding. After all, you are one of my bride's maids!_

I smiled at her last statement, but that wasn't enough to change the fact that the boy, my drawing of a boy, was standing in my living room. I looked back up at Sora, who was now standing in front of me. He still had that sincere, comical smile that seemed like it could light up the entire room. My cell let off its ringtone, which I was so relived so I had a reason to get away from this strange boy. I sped walked to the kitchen to grab the cell phone off of the counter.

"Hey Roxas, perfect timing!" I said with a little too much cheerfulness in my voice. With Roxas's ability to see through people's masks, or in this case voice, he knew that something was up.

"Apparently. What's up?"

"W-well, it's kind of weird. You probably won't even believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Why is he so stubborn? I don't why he's so persistent, and it's not like he's going to believe me but… I have to tell someone.

"Okay, but I'm going to make it as short as possible. Tifa gave me this box of pastels as a good bye present and-"

"Whoa wait, you mean that art professor? She's leaving?" That's just like him, he always interrupts to learn every single detail before I can finish the entire story.

"Yeah, she's getting married, but I'll tell you that later. These pastels are different and you'll never guess what happened-" Sora suddenly charged at me and grabbed my wrist, knocking the cell out of my hand. I could hear Roxas calling out my name, but Sora had such a tight grip I couldn't budge. Plus, I was so startled I couldn't really move my feet anyway.

"Naminé," he said quietly in a serious tone, "I'm sorry I'm doing this but you can't tell anyone about what I really am, even it does sound odd that a drawing can just pop out of paper. Please, I'm begging you." His ocean eyes never left my face, and I could see that this meant a lot to him to keep this a secret. I simply nodded and turned my attention back to the cell phone lying, and thankfully not shattered, on the kitchen tile floor. Sora could hear Roxas calling my name and without me having to ask him, he let go of my wrist.

"H-hey, I'm still here. Sorry about that, I must have lost reception or something," I said, looking back at Sora. He mouthed a thank you and I smiled as a form of a you're welcome.

"So, what were you going to tell me?"

"Oh, never mind about that. It's not important."

"C'mon Naminé, do you really expect me to believe that?" Actually, I kind of did and I laughed quietly to myself.

"Look, I'll explain everything later, okay? I can already see that today is going to be quite a Saturday."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later."

"Right, bye." I closed my cell and sighed very loudly. I can't believe I have to lie to one of my best friends. I darted a glance at Sora, who was still smiling brightly at me. He really is human like, too good to be true really.

"Are you seriously busy today?" he asked as he tilted his head slightly.

"Not really, I just needed an excuse to get off the phone with Roxas. Thanks to you, that's going to be on my conscience all day."

"Well, how about I make it up to you. I'll take you out, where ever you want to go." Eh? That really caught me off guard. A guy has never asked me to go along with him anywhere. Even if Sora really wasn't technically a person, it was still rather sweet.

"But you don't have any munny, and I don't have much myself."

"The best things in life are free," he replied as he began to walk towards the door, ready to open it when I would walk through.

"I guess I'll have to take you up on that offer," I said as I headed for the door. C'mon, how could I say no to that little performance? It's just like how I imagined a guy would offer me to take me out for a day, word for word...

* * *

Even though neither of us had any extra cash, that didn't keep us from having a good time. Out of all the places we visited around town, the park probably had to be where I had the most fun. I can't even remember how many times we walked around the entire area, I lost track after the tenth time. We learned so much about each other, and not once was there an awkward pause. I'm really not good with conversations but Sora made it so easy and he's just so funny! He greeted everyone he saw at the park, and I could tell that every person that he said hi to liked him. He was approachable and friendly, not worrying about what other people thought of him. I wish I could be like him.

My stomach suddenly growled and I placed my arm to try and quiet the rumbling noise. Sora glanced down at me and slightly laughed with a smirk on his face. "Hungry?"

"A little. We didn't even eat lunch yet and it's already evening." He immediately glanced at a small but fancy restaurant and I lightly elbowed his side. "Don't even think about it. I'll just whip something up at home." He sighed as he remembered that neither of us had any munny but he gleamed with excitement when he saw a huge ball placed in the middle of the park.

"You think I could score some cash if I do a little street performance?"

"What could you possibly do with a ball?"

He picked up a large stick off the ground and stated, "Watch this."

My eyes were glued to him, and I couldn't help but laugh at the little skip he put into his step. Sora, being the natural charismatic person he is, gathered a huge group of people to follow him to the center of the park. Everyone had confused yet excited expressions on all of their faces. Sora looked back at me and showed me a huge grin and a thumbs up. He picked up the huge ball and threw it into the air as hard as he could. As the ball began to descend down back to him, Sora jumped up and hit the ball with his stick with a front flip finish. I can't believe it, how could he jump that high? I know he's not a real person but I definitely did not see that one coming.

I walked closer to him to get a better view. More and more people were gathering, forming a circle. After much struggling, I finally made it to the front. Every time he hit the ball was amazing, and the flips and jumps he made would make a gymnast jealous. The last jump he made he landed on his right hand, balancing his entire body with just that. Everyone cheered as loud as they could and I joined in with them. I could tell in his eyes that he was going to make one last move as he eyed the falling ball. Using both of his hands, he pushed off the ground and kicked the pale blue sphere with his body twirling in the air. He somehow managed to land on his feet and caught the ball with his right arm. He looked up to face everyone and smirked at the crowd. People from every direction was screaming and shouting and began to throw golden orbs after orb.

I ran out towards Sora to congratulate and admire how talented he is but a few girls ran past me (practically shoved really) and surrounded him. I got a little tense but I patiently waited for them to leave, if they were going to leave for that matter. After all, they're all really pretty and I bet he wouldn't mind a little flirting.

"Wow, you were really great!" "Do you do this all the time?" "Hey, are you busy tonight?" Sora rubbed the back of his neck nervously and looked back me. I merely shrugged and kind of laughed it off. As soon as one of the girls asked him out, they all began asking if they could go out with him tonight.

"Sorry girls, but I'm kind of with someone right now." Sora looked at me and the group of girls followed his gaze. As soon as they saw me, I heard them make subtle grunts and even one of them rolled her eyes at me. They probably expected someone a lot prettier or at least a girl wearing "descent" clothes. I couldn't really blame, though. I wasn't exactly presentable today, or any day for that matter.

"You his girlfriend or something?" one of them asked in an impatient and annoyed tone. Hearing the girlfriend part made me slightly blush, I could feel the warmth sneak into my cheeks.

"N-no! Of course not! We're j-just friends!" I said as I shook my hands in front of me.

"Well either way I'm busy with her, sorry," he said with an apologetic smile.

"Whatever," one of the girls said and they all trailed off. I felt kind of bad for them, even if they were kind of rude and mean I probably hurt their feelings. As soon as they were out of sight, I looked up to face Sora who was gleaming with excitement.

"From that look, I'm guessing you got a lot of munny?" He nodded so fast I was afraid that he would snap his neck but my eyes immediately widened as I saw all the munny in the palms of his hands. "Wow, there's just enough for the both of us to go to the local restaurant up town!"

"Or just enough to get you an extravagant meal at that fancy restaurant!" I looked up at him a little aggravated.

"Hey, I don't need to eat anything expensive. Besides, you're probably starving!" He just chuckled at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"No, not really. I never really am."

"What?"

"Well, I am a drawing you know. It's not like I have a stomach or anything." I am so stupid sometimes. Of course he wouldn't be hungry!

"Thank you, you know, for buying me dinner."

"I'm glad that I can. Now, off to the fancy restaurant!"

"Hey, I said I didn't want anything expensive! Sora!" I yelled at him as he began to run off. He looked back at me and a huge grin formed on his face. I chased after him and we both laughed. When was the last time I ever laughed like this?

* * *

We returned to the apartment after I got done eating. As soon as I walked into the living room, I looked at the clock hanging on the wall. Not even nine and I'm already yawning every five seconds. Sora glanced at me from behind his shoulder and lightly ruffled my blond hair.

"Sleepy?" he said a little louder than a whisper.

"Just a tad, but I did tell Roxas that I would explain everything later and, well, it is later. Better get it done now than tomorrow."

"Naminé, I can already see the bags forming underneath your eyes. He'll understand, I know he will."

"Well, alright. Where do you want to sleep, is the couch fine?" Stupid! He probably doesn't sleep, either! I am so slow today. "Never mind."

"Good call," he said as he smiled at me. I slightly tilted my head and studied his face intently.

"How are you able to smile so much?" He laughed under his breath and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't really know, I guess that's what you truly wanted me to do all the time. Well, that's what you're heart demanded anyway." Okay, now that seriously caught me off guard. Did I really want Sora to smile all time? Maybe because I wanted someone to smile for the both of us I guess. I never really thought about what I wanted the boy in my drawing to be. I'll just ask him more about it tomorrow.

"A-anyway, you're welcome to rest on my couch or do whatever you want in my home, just don't do anything rash while I'm sleeping, okay?"

"Alright, goodnight," he said with his bright blue orbs staring into mine. My eyes trailed down to the floor embarrassed.

"Goodnight." I walked to my bedroom door and put my hand on the knob. I turned it slightly until I felt two hands being placed on my shoulders. Sora turned me around and he pulled me into an embrace. My heart was beating faster and faster as the seconds past. Snap out of it Naminé, it's just Sora. There's nothing to be nervous about. The side of my face was placed on his chest, and… I could hear a heart beat? How is that possible, I thought, if he doesn't get hungry or doesn't sleep, how could he have a pounding heart?

"Sorry, I've just been wanting to do this all day. I had a lot of fun with you, Naminé," he said as he released me. I was about to ask why he only had a heart but he lightly pushed me towards my bedroom door. He smiled one last time and headed for the couch. I guess I'll have to ask him that tomorrow, too. Before I closed the door behind me, I peeked through the small crease and spotted the brown spikes by the couch. I smiled and completely closed the door.

* * *

If you couldn't tell already, there's going to be a lot of explaining about Sora, the pastels, and maybe some other things, too. It might be a short chapter so be prepared for that, I guess? Lol, thanks for reading and I'll update ASAP! :D

**Note: **Yes I did get the whole "Sora street performance" thing from Roxas in KH2. I couldn't really think of anything else and I really wanted to make Sora look like a stud XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes**: I am so sorry I took so freakin' long to update this chapter! DX I was having writers block for the longest time and when an idea finally popped in my mind, I forgot it the next morning. Ugh, that's still no excuse as to why I haven't updated until now. I hope you will forgive me!! v.v But I do hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's rather short. Frankly I don't really care for it since I did rush in some places, but hopefully you will find this at least somewhat enjoyable.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. All rights go to their respective owners

* * *

Silence. Complete and utter silence. That's what it was like in my home every day. The only sounds to be heard were the coffee maker broiling de-café and an occasional wind that gently blew through an open kitchen window. The atmosphere that filled my small apartment was empty, and somehow cold. I'm used to the feeling of being alone. After all, it's the way it's always been. But a hyper-active, gregarious living drawing of a boy, is something that I could never adapt to.

I woke up this morning without expecting the unusual. Eat a simple breakfast and just paint the day away. Nothing special but still met my expectations. No, when I stepped out of my bedroom, I was greeted with an oh too familiar loud voice.

"You're finally awake!" The bundle of joy came charging for me, with his brown spikes bouncing with his swift movement. His bear hug was so overwhelming that he practically lifted me off of my feet.

"Sora… put me down… I-I can't breathe," I said, struggling to get the words out. He released his tight grip on my small waist and I desperately gasped for air. He towered over me and began to laugh.

"You'll be fine!" He said as he patted my back. He's much stronger than what he appears to be. "So what are your plans for the day? Shopping? Go to an amusement park? Or maybe-"

"Um, how about breakfast?" I had to interrupt him; his rant was going to go on forever if I didn't say something. When did he get so hyper?

"Of course, the most important meal of the day! Don't worry, I'm already on it!" Just as he said those words, the buzzer went berserk. Sora looked back at me and made that goofy smile.

"Sora, you didn't have to prepare breakfast."

"Yes, but I wanted to." With that he made his way to the kitchen and turned off the timer. As I entered the room, the smell of scrambled eggs, crisp bacon, and pancakes encompassed around me. I couldn't help but let out a satisfied sigh and Sora let out a small chuckle.

"Please take a seat, Naminé." I did as I was told but I still felt a little awkward. I should be the one making breakfast, but then again, I never really was the best at cooking. He placed a plate stacked with flapjacks, six pieces of crispy bacon, and super scrambled eggs in front of me. My eyes widened at such a large amount that I had to eat.

"This looks really delicious, but I don't think I could possibly eat all of it." I said feeling a bit disappointed in myself. He made me such a wonderful meal and yet I can't eat all of it. Sora simply smiled and cocked an eyebrow.

"You can always put the leftovers in the fridge, Nami."

"Nami?"

"Yeah, I just thought of it. You don't like it?" He said as he took a seat next to me.

I flinched and looked up at him. "It's not that I don't like it, it's just… Roxas gave me the same nickname when we were kids. It just kind of startled me when you said it."

"Hmm…" Sora said as he ruffled my hair, "you think too much."

"Y-Yeah, I guess you're right." I looked at the endless pile of pancakes and I gulped so loudly that I think Sora heard me, because as soon as I did, he began to laugh and I gave him an annoyed look. As I took my first bite, I swore I was in heaven. Without even thinking I ate the enter plate full of food. I don't care that my stomach ached, it was worth it.

"I'm guessing you liked it?"

"Oh yes, it was very good. Better than what I could have done, I'm a horrible cook," I said and faked laughed at the ending of that last sentence.

"Hey if I had a stomach, I would eat anything you made and love it, no matter what." That reminded me, I still had so many questions to ask him. How could something so obscure look and act so lively? I cleared my throat and readied myself for the complicated answers that were sure to come.

"U-Um, do you mind if I ask you a couple things?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Not at all, ask away," he said as he straightened up, knowing that this was going to be important.

"It's about the pastels… I need some answers. You must know something, right?" I looked straight into his blue eyes, the intensity growing between us. His blue orbs that usually sparked and danced now dulled and focused on me, as if trying to read me. His eyes saddened and trailed off to stare at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Naminé, but I really don't know any more than you do."

"C'mon Sora, there has to be something that you know." He closed his eyes and his face stiffened, thinking hard on something, anything, he could tell me. After a few moments his expression relaxed and his eyelids slightly parted.

"There are some difficulties with drawings sketched with those pastels… if I could only remember. If I come in contact with this certain something, I'll be gone… forever." He then looked back at me, sadness filled in his blue orbs.

Depression soon elapsed in me as well. I mean, I hardly knew the guy and yet, him disappearing would be like losing a precious friend. Sure he has boundless energy stored inside him and can be clueless, but he's very caring and wouldn't want to hurt anyone. I let out a long sigh and looked deep into his eyes.

"There is something else I have to ask you." He shook his body a little, as if to shake off his sudden grief and smiled and shook his head to let me continue. "If you don't have a stomach that makes you hungry and you don't sleep, how is it that you have a beating heart?"

His eyes slightly widened in astonishment and light pink covered the top part of his cheeks. His right hand rubbed the back of his neck and his gaze looked up to the ceiling, looking embarrassed. He paused for a moment to ponder over my question and looked at me once more.

"Well, um, you know how the pastels work. If you put your heart into what you're drawing, it comes to life, right?" I could only nod at his statement, and with that he continued his explanation. As he took in another deep breath, his cheeks brightened even more. I couldn't help but giggle silently to myself. Boys just look so cute when they blush.

"When you drew me, a piece of you was given to me. You put your soul into sketching me, and that's what gave me a heart." Sora still didn't look at me as his eyes were still focused upward, though his cheeks returned to its normal coloration.

My whole body grew tense. All of it just didn't make any sense, but it somehow answered the many questions that clouded my conscience mind. My eyes were still fixated on his frame, looking at every detail upon him. He looked like a person, expressed common feelings and emotions, laughed a deep chuckle all guys had, but he wasn't a guy. He was a drawing, and a drawing couldn't possibly have a heart… right? My hands began to shake and I suddenly felt very cold. My arms managed to slowly wrap themselves around me, trying to comfort my shaking stature.

"Nami, are you okay?" Sora reached his hand towards my shoulder but I quickly stood up to stay away from his touch. A drawing shouldn't try to touch me; they're supposed to be stuck in a piece of paper. It just doesn't make sense!

"I-I think I need a walk," I said as I headed for the door. My knees trembled with each swift step I took on the faded carpet. I couldn't think, I could barely speak, heck I didn't even know where I was headed to. I just needed to get out of this cramped apartment, and more importantly, this supposed figment of my imagination. I suddenly felt light headed and my hand automatically pressed against my forehead. Everything began to fade around me and my body felt as light as a feather.

"Naminé!" Two arms desperately clung to my back, almost clawing into my skin. Hot breath steamed across my face, exhaling hard and quickly. I slowly reopened my eyes and there was Sora, inches away from my face. His entire body was stretched out and close to the floor.

"Did I… faint?" I still felt uneasy as I struggled with the words to come out. He didn't reply, Sora just kept staring deeply at me. Never in my life have I seen a pair of eyes that were so full of fear and agony. Without saying a word, he helped me to my feet. There was a silence between us for a long time, and then he finally spoke.

"Are you… alright?" His stare left my face. His faced looked expressionless but his eyes said otherwise.

"I think so." Sora's hands snaked their way to my shoulders and gripped them tightly. I cringed at the pain that was now sinking in.

"Sora, s-stop! You're hurting me!" I looked up to give him a painful expression, but his seemed much worse then what I was showing. His eyes seemed watery and full of pain, emotional pain.

"Naminé, you can't… you can't scare me like that." The tears I could tell he was fighting back failed to keep stored in eyes and one streaked slowly down his right cheek. That tear, is real, isn't it? He has to be real then, right? Nothing fake could show one of the most powerful emotions… Sora has to be real!

"I'm sorry for ever doubting you," I said as I wiped the tear away from his face. As soon as my hand came in contact with his cheek, he placed his hand on top of mine. His warm touch nearly gave me goose bumps and his pulse from his thumb was soothing against my skin.

A sudden knock came from outside the door. I immediately looked towards the entrance of my apartment but Sora wouldn't let me out of his grip. "Naminé? It's me, I'm coming in." The person entered the room and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the position I was in. Shock was all over his face but soon faded into aggravation.

"Oh, um, hi… Roxas."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took this long to update this, but I've finally found my inspiration to continue on. I know it's a little short, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise! I hope you enjoy this chapter, feedback is greatly appreciated. :)

* * *

I don't know what I should be more afraid of; the fact that I just recovered from fainting, or Roxas's two eyes staring daggers right into me. I don't think Sora even noticed the expression Roxas was giving us, for he just had naïve welcoming smile towards him. Something tells me this wasn't going to be a very pleasant visit.

"What're you doing here?" I tried to ask as casual as possible.

His expression never changed, although his hand was no longer a closed fist. "Well, you never called back like you said you would. I was kind of worried, so I wanted to make sure you were alright." His eyes now focused just on Sora. "But I guess it's understandable, with you having _company_ and all."

Sora let me out of his grasp and moved happily over to Roxas. He put his hand out in front him, waiting for him to do the same. "Hey there! My name's Sora. You're a friend of Naminé's, right? Well, a friend of her's is a friend of mine!"

Roxas merely grumbled at his friendly gesture. I knew how his temper could be, so I had to distract him somehow. "U-Um, won't you have a seat, Roxas?" My smile must have been way over the top, for he just rolled his eyes and slowly moved towards the couch without taking a second glance at Sora.

I pulled Sora aside so Roxas couldn't hear me. "Hey, why don't you head over to a different room, okay?"

He had a quizzical expression upon his face. "Why? I think Roxas really likes me!" He then smiled big as he turned his attention to him. Poor Sora, I thought, he can't even sense Roxas's obvious hatred towards him.

"I think it's best that I talk to him with just us in the room. He probably wants an explanation for all of this." He continued to grin, still clueless to the entire situation. I sighed softly. "Please understand."

After actually looking into my eyes, he finally understood. He nodded his head briefly and headed for the next room without another word. His stride was so graceful and constant in footsteps, each foot moving in rhythm. I wonder if he even realizes the impact he has on me with every step he takes. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind of those thoughts. Now is not the time, Naminé, focus.

I now gazed upon Roxas, who wasn't looking at me or Sora. His eyes were glued to my window, lost in his own thoughts. It's not the first time I've seen him this way, it's just his way of showing that he's upset. I took in a deep breath and made my way to where he was sitting. I sat on the couch gently, barely putting pressure on it. I looked at him, but he continued to look the opposite direction. My eyes traveled down to my hands, which were folded across my lap.

"I guess we need to talk, huh?"

"Really?" He said sarcastically. I hate when he uses his sarcasm on me, it makes me feel like such an idiot, a pathetic person who can't defend herself. I can't look at him, not like this.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you when I said I would. It was irresponsible of me."

I could feel his body shift to face me. He sighed softly. "Don't apologize like that, like I'm your dad or something. That's not even why I'm upset." I looked into his eyes, trying to find a solution for all of this. I know that's not why he's angry, but it's not like I can tell the truth about Sora and why he's here, Roxas would never understand, would never believe me.

There was a great silence between us for quite some time before I began to speak again. "I really wish I could tell you everything that's going on, but I just can't."

His face turned away from me, now looking towards the floor. His hands formed fists, starting to shake with a growing anger. "We're best friends, aren't we?"

"…Yes."

His right fist banged against the side of the couch. "Then why can't you tell me? Why do you have to shut away everything from me?"

I jolted off the couch from the sudden change in his voice. I've never seen him get like this, at least not with me. "You know I can tell you anything, but this is just something that's between Sora and me."

That wasn't the greatest way to word that statement. Roxas now stood in front of me, our noses almost touching. I tried backing away from him, but he kept getting closer. I cringed slightly once I backed into the wall. He placed his hands above my shoulders, his body hovering against mine. There was no escaping this.

"I need to know, Naminé. You owe me that much." My eyes looked away from his and sifted the door to the room that Sora was in. "Damn it, Naminé!"

As much as I hated when I did this, I couldn't stop my eyes from swelling up with tears. They weren't because I was scared or angry at Roxas, but because of the fact that I couldn't tell him about Sora, that I couldn't be completely honest with him. I've never kept anything from him, ever.

"Nami… I…" His voice was soft and gentle, it completely transitioned in tone. Roxas's hand was reaching toward my face, but his action was interrupted when Sora came bursting out of the room.

"What's going on here?" Sora said with a concerned look on his face.

We all just stood their awkwardly for a second before Roxas spoke up again. "Never mind, just… just forget it!" He trotted toward the door, his gaze never leaving the floor.

"Roxas, wai-" Before I could finish my sentence, he was out of my apartment and slammed the door behind him. All I could do was just stare at the door, its slam still ringing in my ears. Roxas's saddened expression clouded my mind, guilt overflowing through me.

"Naminé? Naminé!" Sora's constant calling of my name finally snapped me out of it. It didn't last long though; I can never forgive myself for not telling Roxas the truth.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk." I don't even care what time it is or if Sora was the least bit concerned for me; I just need to get out of this apartment. Before my hand grabbed the doorknob, Sora clutched my shoulder, stopping me from going any further.

"Are you okay? Do you even realize how late it is?" I could tell that he was worried, but it doesn't matter. He can't keep me from getting out of here.

"Let me go, Sora. I need this… please." Without hesitation, he let go of my shoulder.

I was half way out the door when he said, "Be careful." I looked back at him. His eyes were such a deep remorse that made a part of me to not go outside, to stay with him. But I need to leave this place, I thought, even if it's just for ten minutes. I nodded, gave him a reassuring smile, and gently closed the door behind me.


End file.
